Not your typical everyday fairytale
by Isabella the pirate
Summary: I took another swig of my drink. It was a Friday night and me a 22 year old American girl was sitting on her butt in her apartment and not doing anything but drinking. Story of my life. I took another swig of the rum, enjoying the sweet burning sensation that came with it. Little did I know this night was the start of an adventure that would last forever.
1. Falling

**Here it is everybody. Another M rated story about Peter Pan and Neverland with an OC. WARNING if you don't like smut or lemon do not continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or the movie Hook**

I took another swig of my drink. It was a Friday night and me a 22 year old American girl was sitting on her butt in her apartment and not doing anything but drinking. Story of my life. I took another swig of the rum, enjoying the sweet burning sensation that came with it. _BZZZZZ BZZZZZ._

I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and looked at the name. Lee lee. I answered it "Hey Arlene".

"Hey are you packed" I looked at the suitcase next to the door. "Yeah" I took another swig of my drink.

"Your not drinking again are you?" Arlene said anxiously.

"Well that depends, what do you want the answer to be?".

"Izzie you know how you get when you drink" I rolled my eyes "Yes I know I'm a human and I act like an idiot when I drink" I said. I could hear Arlene sigh "Whatever I'll be over to pick you up in 5 minutes". "Ok" I said and took another swig. I heard the phone click on the other end and hung it up.

I continued to watch T.V and drink until I heard a knock at my door. I got up and stumbled a little. I guess Arlene was right. I walked to the door and opened it.

Arlene was standing there in a jean jacket with a high low pink dress with a yellow flower design on it. Her wavy black hair was put up in a bun. "Come on Miriam and Temani's waiting" she said. I looked over her shoulder at the car. I spotted Miriam's red hair easily and saw Temani sitting in the passenger seat. I grabbed my three bags and walked up to the car. I shoved them into the trunk and got in. "Hey you guys" I said.

"Hey Izzie" Temani said.

"I'm surprised you made it to the car without falling" Miriam chirped. I just rolled my eyes and smirked "Your not the only one with a little Irish in your family".

"Hey Scottish not Irish, difference Izzie" she said. I smiled "I thought you were Mexican".

"I AM!" she yelled frustrated. "Guys not tonight" Temani said. We both huffed and looked at the windows. Arlene got in and turned on the radio. The song Never Grow Up came on and I smirked. So much for that.

We started driving towards the airport. When we arrived and checked the time it was about 9:29.

"Shit!" we each said in unison. We got out and got our bags and practically sprinted to the air port. We had made it just in time to gate 4D and gave them our bags but kept our boarded the plane to London and sat in the back.

"Well were lucky" Miriam panted. I nodded "Yeah really lucky".

While we were flying I smiled getting excited. "Aren't you glad were finally doing what we've always wanted to guys?" I said looking at all of them. Arlene sighed "Izzie unlike you we sadly haven't had a drink to give us enough energy to be excited right now, please go to sleep hun" she said pinching the brigde of her nose. I rolled my eyes "Fine partypooper be like that, but just think London England" I looked out the plane window at the little farmhouses underneath us.

Suddenly the plane shook. "Sorry we seem to be having some turbulence at the moment" I heard the pilot say. The plane shook and jerked even more.

"Guys" Temani said "I don't think this is just turbulence!". The plane shook even harder as the air mask fell from their compartments. Everybody by now was screaming and panicking.

The planes door flew open and everybody screamed even louder. I heard a click next to me and looked at Arlene. Her seatbelt had somehow clicked open. She started practically flying away and I grabbed her hand before she did, but then I heard another click and another, and another. All of our seatbelts had clicked open. We tried holding onto chairs or anything but nothing would work. We each knew we were going to die. We all were blown out of the plane door as if we were rag dolls.

I thought I was going to pass out before I felt somebody grab me. The greenest eyes I've ever seen in my life looked into my black almond shaped ones "I'll save you" a voice whispered. Then everything went black.


	2. The first real meeting

**Ok so first chapter was short I know but this one will be longer I promise. Anyways on with the story. May be some romance here so just a warning.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or Hook the movie**

I opened my eyes. "I'm alive" I whispered. I started to touch various places on my body. Hands, arms, feet, legs. Yep everything was there. I sat up ignoring the hangover I had. I was in a bed covered in animal furs and looked kinda like a Viking-ish type style. I looked around the room. It was like I was in the forest. Vines led their way up the ceiling, while flowers blossomed and grew on them. The room floor was made out of wood with vines also crawling along the bottom. I looked down at what I was wearing. They were the same jeans and tee-shirt I was wearing when we crashed.

OH MY GOD! I forgot all about my friends! I ran towards a curtain of furs thinking it was a door leading to another room but was sorely mistaken. I almost fell what looked like a 10 foot drop out of a really tall tree. I backed up so fast I fell on the bed. I looked around the room and saw another curtain and walked towards that. I opened it a little and peaked through the crack. Nobody was there and the coast seemed clear. I walked back into the room and looked around thinking. Where could I be? And how did I even survive? Unless I'm dead and dreaming but how can I when I'm dead. I kept thinking but stopped when I saw something. Leaning against the wall they had put a rock that looked almost like a mirror.

I walked towards it and looked at my reflection. My dark brown hair was a little clumped with dirt and sweat, and my face was dirty. My clothes had been ripped in various places leaving some of my burnt almond colored skin visible and the tops of one of my converse had come off leaving my sock open and exposed. I frowned and shrugged. I looked better before the crash so this must be the work of my rescuer.

I walked out of the room with the right door this time and walked down the hall. It almost looked like a castle but not really. The vines still grew along the walls and there was still dirt everywhere. There were no bricks just the wood from the tree and it gave the place a magic elvish feeling. I heard laughter farther down the hall and walked towards it. It was coming from a door on the right side. I put my ear to it and heard the familiar voices of my friends but other voices to.

"So what do you think of the sleepyhead" I heard Miriam say. I rolled my eyes. She tries to be such a little matchmaker sometimes.

"Pretty"

"Beautiful"

"Gorgeous"

"Amazing"

I heard four masculine male voices say. I'm glad you can't see cherries under a chocolate bar. And they haven't seen me yet.

My friends laughed. "Well since you love her so much well go get her" Temani said. Before I could even run or do anything Arlene opened the door and I fell flat on my face. I heard my friends laughing and even the guys were too. I got up and brushed myself off. "Hardy har very funny I've made a complete fool of myself and I just met you whatever, you guys got any Advil or ginger ale?" I asked holding my pounding head. I really shouldn't have drunk that much last night.

"I told you not to drink that much, come on sit" Arlene said. She led me to a wooden table and sat me down in a chair "I'll get you some fruit". "Good morning" I heard one of the guys say. I rolled my eyes "Well seeing as how my head feels like a hammers pounding into it over and over there's nothing really good about it now is there" I snapped and looked at the guy. I instantly wanted to take back what I said. This guy was hot and about my same age, well all the guys in the room looked like me and my friends same age. His red hair was striking along with his green eyes and freckled face. They seemed familiar. Then it came to me "Wait! You're the one who saved me!" I yelled.

He smiled showing off his perfect white teeth "Yes and is that anyway you should talk to your savior?".

I laughed. "Sorry it's just my head hurt and I drank too much last night and...oh nevermind but thank you" I said. The other three guys in the room looked offended. "Hey we helped to Pete" one of them said. He was wearing a fox hat.

"Yeah come on Peter we helped to" a muscular one said he was wearing bear ears instead. "I know you couldn't carry all these lovely ladies if you tried" one who was wearing rabbit ears said.

"Guys shut up Petes the boss and we can't change that" I turned around. Another guy was standing in the doorway. His hair caught my eye first, three parts were dyed red the others were just left a dark black color He had a lighter skin color than me but still dark, almost like caramel. He was wearing what looked like tribal clothing but not brown deer skins or anything it was all just dark black. I bit my lip, he was also pretty cute. His shirt had the stomach cut out so it left some abs exposed and you could see his pelvic bone. He looked about my age maybe two years older. He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder "And besides you may have brought this one in Pete but I could end up being the one taking her in the end" he said smugly. He looked down at me "How'd you sleep beautiful?".

I couldn't talk for a few seconds but shook myself out of it "I slept fine why you hoping to hear I had a wet dream about you or something?" I said. He laughed along with everybody except the guy who's called Peter "Oh you're a spicy one aren't you, I love that in a woman" he kinda growled the last words. I felt nervous for the first time. I'm never nervous around guys I'm always the flirt.

I shook myself out of my trance again and just rolled my eyes "Shut it ya horndog" I said. "Yeah why don't you shut it Rufio" Peter said. Then he leaned over and put an arm around my shoulder "And besides you ladies got your tour of the island she get's her own personal tour" he emphasized the word personal. I looked around at all the girls.

"Seriously, you guys couldn't wait a couple of hours" I said. Arlene set a wooden bowl of assorted fruits in front of me "You've been asleep for days hun". I grabbed one that was the shape of a strawberry but it was bright pink with a blue swirl going around it. I quirked an eyebrow at them "Really"

"Just try it" Miriam said excited.

"Believe us it's delicious" Temani said. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Come on seriously" Peter said "It won't hurt you open your mouth..." he said and took the fruit out of my hands. I opened my mouth hesitantly as he put in the fruit, I bit down and it was the most delicious juiciest thing I've ever eaten. "Mmmmm" was all I could get out as I chewed, the juices dribbling down my mouth and chin. "See told you" Peter said with a boyish smirk.

He handed me the rest of the strawberry and got up "Lost boys I think it's time we get her supplies" he told the guys. They all got up and out of the room along with Rufio who winked at me quickly so no one would notice before he walked away. I blinked from shock a few times holding the half eaten berry in my hand.

"Well it's obvious Izzie's popular" Miram said when the door closed. "Whatever you guys" I went back to eating the fruits. "Oh come on Izzie!" Temani said. "You couldn't tell, hey we saved her too!, I love that in a woman, shut up Rufio I'm taking her on a private tour of the island" she mimicked the guys voices.

I rolled my eyes "One he didn't say that, Two Rufio looks like he might be a douche, and three those other guys were talking about all of us" I said through a mouthful of fruit. "And you guys got your tour first so how was it? Can I get a little preview?" I asked quickly changing the subject. I bit into the fruit hoping it would work.

Luckily it did. They all started to drone on and on about how this island was beautiful and amazing. I was listening but noticed something else. They all, unlike me, looked amazingly beautiful. They each had some sort of tunic like dress in a different color and a brown belt with brown tights under. I raised an eyebrow "Wow you guys look...amazing" I said. Temani's dress was purple which suited her dark skin, Arlene's dress was a bright red that complemented her warm honey brown eyes and Miriam's dress was a green that helped you notice her red hair and yellow-green eyes better. "What these?" Arlene said and gestured down to the dresses. I nodded as I bit into the delicious fruit again.

"They gave them to us" she said. I raised my eyebrows. Not only are these guys total hunks but they know about dresses too? I hope they're not gay.

"I know they're pretty huh?" Miriam said before twirling around, showing it off. I nodded "Very".

"And we got knives too" Temani said. I almost choked on the piece of fruit I was finishing . "Kn-knives" I stuttered.

"Yeah well daggers more like it" Arlene said. I looked at them like they had grown two heads each. "Ok lemme get this straight, they give you guys knives and pretty dresses and a tour of what may be Hawaii and all I get is a bowl of amazing fruits" I said and motioned towards the empty bowl. "Well that's fair" I mumbled.

"Well if you'd wait a little you'll get all those things and all by yourself no less" we turned to look at the doorway. Peter was standing there with his arms crossed smirking. "Ladies since sleeping beauties awake I can take it from here, you can go with the boys" my friends all nodded and got up. Miriam winked at me before leaving so he wouldn't notice.

When they all walked out Peter smiled at me. "Well now that they're gone shall we?" he walked towards me and extended his hand out to me. I grabbed it "where are we going?" I asked he led me out and down the hallway. "First towards your new room, then around the island and back". I nodded and smiled. For some reason I knew this day was going to be the start of something big.


End file.
